House Eastwall
* House Eastwall Overview: House Eastwall is a noble house in the eastern region of Aria. A matriarchal family that is known for playing a key role in the Wars of the Snow in being one of the last families to have survived the massacre. They govern the eastern border between the Orc kingdoms and Arian territories, providing protection for the realm in addition to crops for those in surrounding cold areas. The current head of house is Lady Oranna Eastwall. Their house motto is: "Ever Strong, Ever Safe" Family Members: Roanna Eastwall: The last of her family after the Wars of the Snow, Roanna reestablished the authority House Eastwall had lost during the war. Strong willed and determined she ensured that the people of the east be protected from those that would harm them, by growing crops with deposits of water nearby she was able to propel the wealth of her family which she used to employ guards and regular soldiers to occupy the East Wall. Marrying at 27 to Olachore Vilac, she gave birth to five daughters over the following decades in her desire to spread the influence of House Eastwall, however she stopped when she fractured her coccyx during her childbirth to Laria Eastwall, leaving her wheelchair bound. She passed away at 62 years of age when she caught hypothermia after being caught in a snowstorm. Olachore Eastwall Born Olachore Vilac, Olachore married Roanna Eastwall as part of an arranged marriage, he adapted to the matriarchal system unnaturally well that expected, which has left some to believe that he has an agenda behind why he did not object to the marriage. Eventually giving Roanna five daughters. He is known to be the backbone of the house in terms of the financial arrangements and trade deals, getting good deals made with other regions so that House Eastwall may prosper. He has remained sharp tongued and sarcastic even in his old age, which he freely flaunts due to his family's power and old age, which has given him a free personality to do as he pleases. Joanna Eastwall Eldest daughter of Roanna and Olachore Eastwall, Joanna Eastwall grew up in a period when the Eastwalls were just about to come into their new power and the near completion of the East Fort. Originally prepared for a life of ruling the east until she chose to wed Morgyn Thawland, going against her mother's wishes, though Olachore was content to let his daughter do as she pleases. She grew up being educated in defensive combat and politics to prepare her for that future role of Lady of the East, a title she refused. She is described as being able to think on her feet, hardworking, polite in terms of social occasions, and a gentle personality. Lacrona Eastwall After around her fourth birthday, Lacrona described seeing things the other family could not. Moreover she claimed to feel a strong connection to specific gemstones light of colour. After consulting several doctors on this it was determined that the second Eastwall child was a Sorcerer indeed. This changed greatly her perception of life over time, as this meant there was a whole new world for her to go out and explore, as she grew older she studied other Sorcerer magics, the power of crystals and what they could hold in terms of magic. She then decided to spend her life exploring the realm to see what she could to to hone her skills and to see the world. Known to be very studious, animated yet and flirtatious to those she admires. Kira Eastwall A more tragic tale is what can be said for the late Kira Eastwall. She was born an ill child, described as weak in stature and prone to fits in the cold. This dreaded disease combined with the frozen climate of the east where she lived, resulted in a dreaded life for her and those around her, in spite of this she developed a diligent character who studied the political state as much as she could in order to make a difference. However at 14 she went missing only to be found days later in a cave, to have died of unknown causes. Though there is a variety of speculation as to what happened, some say that someone in the house lead her out and left her there, others say it was a suicide, but one day people in the realm may be able to ask her themselves. Oranna Eastwall Described as accommodating and sweet by those who meet her, Oranna Eastwall is by no means a threat to anyone. Despite her absent mindedness as described by her father, she is a woman of good judgement choosing the right decisions to make in favour of House Eastwall. Due to her elder sisters being believed to be the future Lady of the East, she was not given an equal education as her siblings received. Despite this she held onto the leadership of the east and has proven to be a competent leader in dealing with conflicts, negotiations and the political field though she did not match her late sister's expertise when she was alive. She was put into a marriage at 17 years of age to Martyn Riverdeer in order to carry on the family's matriarchal system, giving birth to her three children over the next seven years, Theona, Sorah and Maycie Eastwall. Laria Eastwall The youngest Eastwall daughter certainly proved to be her father's daughter from birth. Laria's quick wit and humor allowed her to avoid the fate of a forced marriage to a foreign family, and to a man from a local village that she had fallen for. Declared Lady of Eastfields and a second branch to the Eastwall family tree, Laria's authority is on the rural fields of east Aria that she is permitted to overlook. She is described by those who dislike her as, 'inappropriately sarcastic and absent minded' to which she does not care for those who think that way, as a result of her tart-tongued personality she and her father grew up quite close together, which is seen in the various visits one makes to the other. Martyn Eastwall The youngest of five brothers, Martyn Riverdeer grew up bound to the fate of a knight or soldier. However he did find an escape in his wife Oranna Eastwall from his fate that he despised. Martyn is known to be strong willed and protective of his wife and children, ensuring that they are accompanied wherever they go. This clashing with his second daughter's natural wish to leave on her own whim creates a division between the two. However he is known to be spiteful towards those who he deems 'untrustworthy' or a threat to him and his children. Maycie Eastwall Firstborn to Martyn and Oranna Eastwall, Maycie is first in line to inherit the title of 'Lady of the East' after her mother. She has shown herself to be an exceptional swordswoman, propelled by her desire for combat in her early adolescent years. It has been noted by Oranna that Maycie reminds her very much of her mother as they both share their similar love for swordfighting and strongheaded personality. Sorah Eastwall Sorah is the only son of Oranna and Martyn Eastwall, in his youth he was upbeat and playful which is a trait he carries on today. At 16 he joined the eastern border patrol in order to experience life on the border and has been there ever since, during that time he honed his talent with a bow and arrow which before then was non existant. Currently he is lieutenant of an archer squadron that patrol the wall. Theona Eastwall A sweet and tractable woman, Theona is the intelligent Eastwall daughter with a heart for the common folk and the crown. She is an ambitious woman who seeks to explore the political world of Aria and to take a role in it's landscape. Growing up she was first introduced to combat which she rejected after several years, instead choosing to learn more of the politics of the realm and to impact it in her way. She spent many days keeping up on Arian geography, the political situation, and in the company of her grandfather who taught her methods of influence and persuasion in order to enter with the right contextual knowledge. Quotes: ''"We will continue our patrol over the border, regardless if it is a waste of funding and regardless if you disapprove. It is our duty." ''-Roanna Eastwall to Roveo Aierk ''"And why is the sky blue, orange, black or whatever colour people say it is these days, don't waste my time with useless questions my dear" -''Olachore Eastwall after being asked on the colour of his hair ''"I know what it is, and I don't need reminding" ''-Theona Eastwall on the Ruin's crystal Trivia -The original name of the family was "Easthouse", however this was changed as "House Easthouse" didn't sound right -Olachore's original name went through a variety of changes including 'Qalchore' -There is a family tree for the Eastwalls that extends beyond Theona, Sorah and Maycie, involving their future descendents